heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizarre Adventures Vol 1 27
| StoryTitle2 = The Brides of Attuma | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = John Buscema | Inker2_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Compiled from the Files of Professor X X-Men Data Log Iceman | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker3_1 = Dave Cockrum | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Denny O'Neil | Synopsis3 = Profile sheet on Iceman. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle4 = Winter Carnival | Writer4_1 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler4_1 = George Pérez | Inker4_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Denny O'Neil | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Francis * Bubba * Amy * Blair * Lieutenant Jimmy D'Angelo Adversaries: * Professor Thatcher Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Hanover, * Dartmouth College Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Compiled from the Files of Professor X X-Men Data Log Nightcrawler | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker5_1 = Dave Cockrum | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Denny O'Neil | Synopsis5 = Profile sheet on Nightcrawler. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle6 = "Show Me the Way to Go Home..." | Writer6_1 = Bob Layton | Writer6_2 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler6_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker6_1 = Ricardo Villamonte | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Denny O'Neil | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Hermione * Sehv Locations: :* ::* ::* :::* * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Nightcrawler appeared last in ''Marvel Team-Up'' #89. He appears next in ''Uncanny X-Men'' #125. Chronologically, he appears next in the 2nd story in ''Classic X-Men'' #40. * The Vanisher appeared last in ''Champions'' #17. He appears next in ''Secret Wars II'' #7. * Winter Carnival is reprinted in X-Men rarities. * Sehv and Hermione from Show Me the Way To Go Home appear next in ''Nightcrawler'' Vol 1 #4. Hermione is not addressed by name until Nightcrawler Vol 1 #4. * The Well at the Center of Time appears next in ''Nightcrawler'' Vol 1 #1. * Attuma previously appeared in Avengers 156. He will appear next in Alpha Flight 33. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Iceman (Volume 1) * Nightcrawler Vol 1 * Uncanny X-Men | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * * * | Links = * Bizarre Adventures series index at the Grand Comics Database }}